


blue moonlight

by mintozakis



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, First work - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, One Shot, this samo dynamic, yeah definately failed friends to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintozakis/pseuds/mintozakis
Summary: Why did she act like that all of a sudden?In which Sana sorts out weird feelings with Momo.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	blue moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at writing but here goes nothing!  
> this is my first story here in AO3, so please if there are grammatical errors, let me know!

The night became deep and Momo chose to walk away from the party. The bustle and hustle of the party made her dizzy and seeing someone else was hard for her. She called one of her friends to take her home.

"Oi, Momo! Why'd y-" the woman from the other line was cut by Momo's silent crying. "Oh, God." Jeongyeon, the one from the other line says. "I'll send Mina there, okay? You're still at the party, right?"

"Yeah, I am.", she worded out in between muffled noises.

"Now, calm yourself down please. Mina will arrive in a while." Jeongyeon did end the call and Momo now waits for Mina, the said friend, who will come to pick her up.

Mina did arrive after a few minutes, bringing Jeongyeon's old Nissan Micra to pick her up. She saw Momo's head in her thighs as she was sitting on the sidewalk. "Hey." Mina helped Momo pull herself up from the pavement she was sitting on. 

Mina guided her wasted friend to the car, and started it so they could go off the vicinity. The ride wasn't that quiet, Momo was mumbling things. 

"What the fuck?" Momo shouted out of nowhere which startled the girl that was driving.

"Tone that down, I'm trying to concentrate here!" Mina said and continued driving as the light turned green. 

"Well, have you seen someone you genuinely love being kissed by your teammate, yeah?" Momo deadpanned.

"Damn," Mina says. "You're in deep.”

The next day, Momo woke up with a head ripping headache. It was probably from the alcohol she drank while at the party last night. Still, the memory of that someone is not removed from her mind.

'drink this :D - jeong', she reads the note on the nightstand and follows the instruction in the note. She got up, went down the wooden stairs of the dorm. To her shock, the other girls were already prepared for their respective errands. She looked at the time and read 4:00pm. 

"Momoring!" The girl back hugged her. That was the bright bubbly girl she was whining about last night. 

It really was a curse to fall in love with your friend. 

"Oh, you're here." Momo forced Sana to remove her hands off her waist.

Sana thinks it was nothing, "Why weren't you there last night?" 

The other girls-(read: Nayeon and Mina cuddling on the couch, Jeongyeon and Jihyo quarrelling about which cut of meat to use for Galbi-jjim) looked at them as they heard. The time Momo came to their dorm last night when she ditched the party, the woman was wasted, eyes blown red and everybody saw it. 

"I was tired." Momo managed to move her face muscles and smiled. "Are you going somewhere?" Momo asked, noticing the woman was dressed and not in her usual house clothes.

"I am," She looks at her watch. "He must be h-" The doorbell of the dorm dings, which caused Chaeyoung to run down the stairs thinking that was her pizza order. 

Three knocks were heard and Sana opened it first, revealing a pizza guy dressed in red as a uniform. Chaeyoung smiled at Sana and she made her move out of the door to make a payment for the pizza.

"Here's your pizza." The kind pizza guy lended Chaeyoung the food and walked out.

"Oh..." Sana deadpanned. Then she smiles as another figure unfolds, "Taehyung!" She hugs the man who she was supposed to meet.

They were seen by Momo, but she went ahead and focused on getting a slice from Chaeyoung's pizza. 

"I'll get going now!" Sana says and leaves the dorm, going to her said date.

Momo just sighed at the sight that unfolded a while ago. Her friends kept her company that day and helped her heal the pain in her head after that great hangover.

The following days were.. pretty much normal, at least to their friends. They did their things, attended their classes, and depended on each other like they always do.

Momo has been very off. She practiced for her dance full day almost, she studied at off times in 24/7 cafés around the campus and sometimes not coming home to the dorms at all.

Momo did come home to sleep, but sometimes she doesn't, like right now. She was out the veranda of the dorm, sitting on one of the chairs and just wondering.

Why is it him and not me? Is it because I'm a coward?

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jihyo asks, lending her a nice cup of tea. Jihyo sat down in one of the chairs and watched the stars too.

"Thanks."Momo accepted the tea and drank it. 

"You've been...off." Jihyo observed. "Is this..?"

"It is, Hyo." Momo confirms. "I see them even at dance practice."

Taehyung, the one Sana is currently seeing, is Momo’s teammate from her dance crew.

Momo remembered that one time they were talking about things and Sana's head was on his shoulder while Momo danced the routine she always does with the dance crew.

"I-I just don't know what to do." She confessed, looking at the ground. 

Jihyo just hugged her, as she knows this wouldn't end soon and might not end well. 

Months passed. Momo drifted away from Sana. Momo ignored Sana like she didn’t exist in her place, like she didn’t exist at all. 

"Hey, uhm.." Taehyung gets her attention as Sana is staring into nothing.

"Oh, yeah, why?" Sana once again regained her focus after pondering.

"Nothing, you were staring at nowhere." Taehyung smiles. "Mind to share?"

"It was nothing really, I just go blank at times, and you know that, right?" Sana explains with a smile so the other wouldn’t worry much about her.

"Don't get too defensive, I was just asking." Taehyung chuckled. The two continued their date, but Sana can't quite wrap her head around it. 

Why did we drift away? I thought we were inseparable, now where are we?

For the past months, Sana rarely sees Momo. During movie nights, she wasn't there and was going home late when their friends planned to. Sana thinks that Momo removed her contact number on her phone that’s why she can’t call or text back to her. What's worse is Sana thinks that Momo doesn't give a damn about her anymore. 

Did I do something wrong? 

"Hey," Sana calls out to the person on the kitchen island.

"What brings you here?" Momo asks, pouring milk in her Sully glass cup.

"Nothing.." Sana mumbled. 

Momo proceeded walking to her room upstairs, but then she was stopped as Sana held her left wrist. 

"Can we talk?" Sana asks, worry visible in her eyes. 

Momo just looked at the ground, "I'm kinda sleepy already, let's just do this tomorrow, hm?" 

Sana removed her hold from Momo, "Sure."

The next day came and Sana told Momo through a sticky note on their refrigerator a location to where they'll talk. She says to meet at the university park.

Sana waited quietly at one of the modern benches in the far out of the park. The nightly spring breeze wasn’t that cold but she feels chilly. 

"You're here." Sana observed. 

Momo just stood there, "I am."

"What do you wa-", Momo was cut off. 

"Why do you..", Sana just looked at her friend with worry. She observed the woman in front of her was almost expressionless, like she doesn't want to even breathe the same air with her. "Do you hate me or something?" She stood up and held her friend's hand, making Momo look in her eyes. "Where did I go w-"

"You did nothing." Momo looked at her. "I-I was the problem," She confessed. I was the coward.

Question marks were visible in Sana's face, "Wh-"

"I-I was...", Momo can't build up her words as she tries not to let the tears escape. "I'm actually quite in love with you, really. I tried to suppress the feeling by staying away from you. Our friends know.”

Sana was taken aback by the other woman's statements. For a moment, they were just silent and the sound of wind was heard.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

**Author's Note:**

> omg thank you for reading this story!


End file.
